Chasing Love
by PhantomPoet1999
Summary: After the events of Myriad and Zoom, Barry realizes his feelings for Kara and goes back to her universe to see her. They build a relationship and some villains get in the way. There also may be a new character added in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I loved the Flash/Supergirl crossover and I really liked the idea of them becoming a hero couple. They really seemed to connect in the episode so it works if they had feelings for each other.**

 **In this story the time between universes flows the same, so it's not like 1 hour in Kara's universe is 1 second in Barry's. Also this story takes place after Myriad and as for flash after the events of Zoom.**

 **I hope you will all like it and I would love some feedback, good and bad is appreciated. If you would like to see something added or you want to see something happen please comment and tell me.**

 **Now on with the story.**

 **Chapter 1**

After defeating Non and flying fort Roz into space, and having my sister save me. I went back to work and everything was back to normal. Some people still had a tiny headache but everything else was completely as it was before the whole 'mind control' thing. The only thing I could think about was Barry Allen. I missed him, when he 'saved' me his arms carrying me made my whole body go weak.

Mrs Grant gave me my own office, it was more private with no windows. I was no longer at her every command, my new job was to manage other employees and organize projects and ways to promote the company. I helped find Mrs Grant a new assistant, Dana James. She looks up to me, and comes to me when she needs some help managing the craziness that is Mrs Grant's schedule.

As I am sitting in my office, there is a knock at the door. After calling them in I see Dana peek her head in, "There is a Mr. Allen in the lobby looking for you" she says in a very polite voice.

"OK thank you for coming to get me." I got up in a hurry and raced out the door. As I enter the lobby I see Barry Allen standing in front of my old desk. As I get closer he turns around and our eyes lock. I walk up to him and give him a quick hug.

"Kara, I see you moved up from assistant." He says hugging me back.

I give him a quick smile, "Ya I have a new office, follow me" I start walking and I can tell that he is following me so I proceed to my office.

Once we reach my office and we are both inside I close the door and sit on the edge of my desk, "So Barry Allen, what brings you from a different universe?" I ask with a joking tone.

"I came to see how things were, I was kind of bored on my earth and Caitlin is on me about finding someone to connect with. She has been trying to set me up on some blind dates" He said taking a seat in the chair that is placed directly in front of my desk.

I gave a chuckle and took a seat in the chair next to him, "And you thought you would find love in this universe?" I asked.

What if he fell in love with someone when he was here. But he couldn't have he was with me the entire time. Then a thought occurred to me, what if he had feelings for me as well?

"I am not sure yet" He answered.

It threw me off when he answered, he's not sure? I was at a loss for words, not knowing the right thing to say. Do I tell him about my feelings for him? Do I let him have a chance with some other girl. My thoughts were cut off by his hand being placed on my knee. I looked down to where his hand was.

"Kara, I couldn't stop thinking about you when I arrived back on my earth. There is something about you that..." Before Barry could finish his sentence I leaned in and kissed him.

He immediately returned the kiss, and cupped my cheeks. When I was at a loss for air I slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes. His hands let go of my face and I was instantly worried that that was the wrong thing to do. He lifted my chin with his finger and made me look into his eyes,

"Kara Danvers, will you go on a date with me?" He asked still not removing his eyes from mine.

I just nodded, and he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss.

"Well, how about tonight at 6:30, be in front of your apartment at 6:30?" He said removing his finger from my chin.

"That sounds perfect, and where will we be going?" I asked

He grinned, "That is classified" and with that he walked out the door.

I was still standing there stunned at the events that just took place, I just kissed Barry. Not that I was complaining, when he was caressing my face his touch sent shivers through my whole body and my legs went weak when he kissed me. This is the first time my body has reacted that way to someone. Supergirl falling head over heels in love with The Flash. The only thing worrying me was how Alex would react, she wasn't here when Barry came to my universe the first time. The only thing I knew was that Barry better be ready to face the full force of a protective sister, if this date went well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, in the first chapter I forgot to mention that James and Kara never kissed and never really had an attraction to each other.**

 **This next chapter has a POV from Barry. I would like some feedback on whether or not I should keep the POV of Kara or if I should alternate from characters.**

 **As always I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Kara's POV)**

It is now 6:00 and I am freaking out about what to wear. I needed something nice to wear, but I didn't know how much I should dress up because I didn't know where Barry was taking me. After another 15 minutes of contemplating what to wear, I decided on a nice dark blue blouse and a pair of skinny jeans. With 10 minutes until 6:30 I finished getting my hair done and it was 6:25. I walked to the entrance of my apartment and waited on the sidewalk, I didn't exactly know if he was picking me up in a car or we were walking somewhere. My watch said it was now 6:30, I had to admit that I was getting a little worried he wouldn't show up.

Just as I was about to look at my watch again,I was suddenly picked up and going really fast through the streets of National City. I suddenly stopped moving and was put on the ground. I looked over to see Barry in a nice red sweater and a dress shirt on underneath, with a pair of jeans on. His hair was swept to the side, his blue eyes were looking me up and down.

"I will be right back" Before I could say anything he sped off. I took a quick look around and realized we were in a quiet part of a park that overlooks National City. I turned around to see a blanket laid out on the ground and candles lit around it. I was speechless, Barry had set up an amazing date just for me. He walked up to me and pulled me over to the blanket and pulled out 2 boxes of pizza.

We finished eating and just looked out on the city. When Barry moved the boxes out of the way I saw a folded up womens shirt sitting to the side.

Barry saw where I was looking, "I bought it just in case you shirt caught fire like the last time. I did try to go a little slower this time" We both let out a laugh.

"So Mrs. Danvers what have I missed the whole week I was gone?" He asked looking over to me

There was a lot of stuff that happened in the week he was gone, I didn't even know where to begin, "Well... I saved the world from my Uncle that tried to take control of everyone's minds, and lifted a 1,000,000 ton prison and brought it into space to save everyone's heads from exploding. Oh and my sister came back and we binge watched our favorite shows" Barry was a little shocked to say the least.

"When did that all start?" He asked

"Almost right after you left" I replied

Barry didn't say anything for a couple seconds, "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight, because if I didn't let me say this, you look stunning."

I could feel myself blushing and I looked down at the blanket. Barry lifted my chin up to look at he and our eyes locked, I had no idea how he could make me feel the way I did at that moment. It felt like we were the only 2 people on earth. Barry leaned in and our lips met in a passionate kiss. Once we broke away for much needed air our eyes kept in contact for a few seconds, I could hear his heart racing and there was no doubt that mine was doing the exact same thing. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks,

"Thank you for coming on a date with me tonight. I hope that we can make this a regular thing?" Barry was still looking at me.

I smiled, "Ya that would be nice, and thank you for setting this up for me it is beautiful" I replied

Barry was about to respond when his phone went off. When he picked it up to see who it was he frowned. "Sorry Kara, I have to go. There is a metahuman terrorizing my city. If you would like I can take you home"

"Don't worry about it, we are both heroes so I totally get it. Don't worry I can clean this up and get home myself, you have a metahuman to catch" I replied standing up.

The smile on Barry's face only grew bigger, as he stood up he came close to me and pulled me into a searing kiss. After he broke away with the smile still plastered on his face he quickly changed into his Flash costume. "I will make this up to you"

Before I could tell him he didn't have to he sped off. Sometimes I really hated being a hero, knowing that I could get called away at anytime to fight aliens. I didn't have a right to complain if Barry ever needs to speed off like he just did. But tonight all I could think about were his lips on mine, how soft his lips were.

As I finished picking up all the things that Barry had brought on the date, my phone rang. I pulled out my phone and glared at the screen. My smile turned into a frown, if Barry didn't just have to leave I would have been the to end the date. The text was from Alex telling me there was a fort roz escapee on the loose. I sped home and placed all the stuff on the coffee table before changing into my supergirl outfit and flying through the window of my apartment.

I arrived at the DEO, Alex walked out of the room full of weapons with a couple guys behind her.

"So glad you could finally show up, get stuck in traffic?" Alex said as she joined me at my side in front of the big screens.

I let out a small chuckle, "No I had a date" I replied. Alex's frowned, probably feeling guilty for ruining my date, "He had to go before the end of the date, but it was really nice and special" I said letting a small smile form on my lips. Just thinking about Barry put a smile on my face.

Alex seemed to brighten up at my happiness, "Well I need to meet this guy that swept supergirl off her feet"

"Not until I am sure he is strong enough to survive an Alex attack first" We both laughed before getting into the case of the fort roz alien.

 **(Barry's POV)**

When I arrived back at Star Labs, everyone was staring at me. The first to speak up was Caitlin,

"Barry why did you take so long to get here?" She asked

I wasn't sure I should tell them about my date because I wasn't sure what me and Kara were. I really like her, her hair flows perfectly when she flies, she is always in a good mood and see the good in people. Her eyes shimmer when the light hits them, it's so surreal, I just get mesmerized and lost in her eyes.

"Barry!" Caitlin said a little louder,which broke me out of my thoughts

"I was busy with my personal life, so can we get onto the metahuman?" I asked with a little anger in my tone.

Caitlin looked at me with a shocked expression, "Well there is a metahuman robbing a jewelry store. It looks like he can turn invisible."

I nodded and sped off towards the store. Once I got there no one was inside, and I could hear Caitlin speaking in my ear,

"Remember Barry, he can turn invisible watch out"

I was about to respond when I got punched in the face and fell backwards onto the ground. When I got up I got hit in the stomach again and backed into a wall. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a can of paint where they were doing renovations, I sped over to it and waited until for another punch. When I was hit again in the stomach, I used my speed to grab the can and throw the pain in front of me, it outlined a man and I could see him. I handcuffed him and brought him outside and placed him in front of the police before speeding back to star labs.

I arrived back at star labs and saw that everyone was looking at me once again, "Is there anymore metahumans on the loose that are committing crimes?" I asked

"No" Was the short reply that came from Caitlin

I looked over at Caitlin and Cisco. Both of them seemed to be waiting for something. I decided that I might as well get back to my apartment. I made my way home which took all of 2 seconds. Once I got there I sat on the edge of my bed and let out a breath. I let my mind wander to the woman that makes my heart melt every time I see her and hear her voice.

I awoke to the sound of my phone going off, it was a call from Joe. I answered the call,

"Hello" I asked still a little groggy from just waking up.

"Barry, the house is a mess and Wally isn't here" Joe's voice was full of concern.

I flew out of bed and raced to the house to find Joe standing in the middle of the living room,

"Joe, what happened?" I asked while walking around looking for evidence.

"I just got here from work and found the place trashed I don't kn..." Joe was cut off by my phone ringing.

When I looked at the screen it was an unknown number, when I answered a very familiar voice came through the phone,

"The Flash, I have a kid here that probably means a lot to you, and I am willing to make a trade." The voice I immediately recognized as Zoom.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Zoom laughed, "I want you speed of course. Meet me at star labs, and if you try anything I will be sure to kill him" And with that he hung up.

I was standing in the middle of the living room with Joe, "Who was that?" Joe stepped in front of me so that we were facing each other.

I looked up to meet his eyes, "Zoom, he wants my speed in exchange for Wally. We are meeting him at star labs" I said still deciding what I should do.

Joe put his hand on my shoulder, "I will call Wells and the rest of them when we get to star labs."

I nodded, I was torn between giving up my powers or saving Wally. I knew what I had to do. I picked up Joe and I sped to the lab, where 10 minutes later everyone was gathered.

"I am making the trade" I announced looking to everyone to see what they all thought.

Dr. Wells was the first to speak, "That is not good idea Barry, you are going to put everyone on this world at risk from an attack from Zoom with no one to stop him."

"I am aware, but I can't let him hurt Wally because of me. There is also a chance that we could get Wally back without actually giving up my powers."I replied

At that moment there was a flash of light and Zoom was standing in front of us with Wally, everyone had their guns trained on him.

"Are you ready to give up your speed Flash?" Zoom asked.I was about to respond when he began to speak again. "And I would be careful of your answer" He pointed to the object around Wally's neck

When I saw what it was, our plans to trap Zoom all went out the window. Around

Wally's neck was a bomb.


	3. Chapter 3

**In this story Barry had Cisco create a phone that could be used on any earth, so he could speak to them wherever he was. The beginning of this chapter will be like the recent episode of the flash (Season 2 Episode 18) beware there may be some spoilers to that episode on what happened.**

 **Again, thank you for reading so far into this story, and I apologize if the story seems rushed. I am trying to get to the more interesting part of the story. I appreciate the feedback and I hope you all will continue to share your opinions with me. It helps me understand what I am missing and it gives you guys a chance to help push the story in the direction you would like to see it go.**

 **You are all awesome, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 3**

(Barry's POV)

As I stand here in front of Zoom, I have no idea what to do. I can either give up my powers and leave this earth at the mercy of Zoom or Let Wally blow up and possibly have a chance to kill Zoom. I was desperately trying to think of another scenario, but nothing was coming to mind.

"So are we going to do this or not" Zoom said, obviously losing his patients.

I knew I had to make a choice, I just hoped it would be the right one.

"OK, I will give you my powers but you have to take the bomb off of him" I replied.

I walked over to the advanced treadmill that was originally to test my speed, and stepped on it. Taking a deep breath I started to run and slowly got faster. After about 10 seconds I began to slow down, and when I finally stopped I collapsed to the ground out of breath and weak. Caitlin rushed to my side and helped me up. Dr. Wells, who didn't look like he liked the idea of me giving up my powers, grabbed the tube that contained my powers and brought it to where Zoom was standing with Wally.

"Take the bomb collar off of him and this is yours." Dr. Wells demanded.

In the blink of an eye the collar was off of Wally's neck and he pushed Wally towards Joe. Joe pulled his son behind him and stood directly in between Wally and Zoom. Dr. Wells tossed the tube to Zoom and when Zoom caught it he immediately injected it into himself. We all started to back away when it started to take effect. When he finally stopped moving he looked right at me with an evil glint in his eyes, and before I even knew what was happening I was pinned up against a wall. Zoom was holding me up by my throat and it was beginning to get difficult to breath.

I was starting to see stars when Caitlin spoke up, "Stop! don't hurt him. If you cared about me at all you would put him down."

Zoom released his hold on my neck and I slid down the wall coughing and trying to regain the ability to breath normally. I looked up to see Zoom looking directly at Caitlin, he then took a quick glance back at me before using his super speed to grab Caitlin and leave Star Labs. Cisco ran to the door yelling her name but it was to late she was probably already half way across the world by now.

I stood up still feeling kind of dizzy so I grabbed onto the wall and leaned against it. What did I do, I just watched Zoom take Caitlin and there was nothing I could do about it. I looked over to where Cisco sat at his desk typing away, no doubt trying to find a way to track down where Caitlin was. Dr. Wells had already walked out of the room out of disappointment to giving up my powers, Joe and Wally were leaving as well, going home to the crime scene that was left by Zoom.

I walked over to where Cisco was sitting typing on his computers, and I took a seat next to him. Cisco and I proceeded to try and come up with a plan to locate and get Caitlin back from Zoom. It would probably be a difficult task without my powers, but I felt responsible for her being taken, so I got right to work thinking up a plan to beat Zoom.

It has already been 24 hours since Caitlin was taken by Zoom, Cisco didn't sleep at all. I had dozed off with my head on the desk for an hour and a half but when I woke I got right back to work. Joe had brought us food, but we didn't really eat. neither of us had come up with any good ways to get her back and I was starting to doubt that there was a possible way.

My phone started to vibrate, deciding it wouldn't make a difference if I stopped working for a couple minutes I decided to see who it was. When I looked down at the screen I saw a text from Kara, I smiled at the text she sent,

 **Kara -** 'Hey, how's the superhero business?"

I didn't know how to tell her that I didn't have my powers, she might not want to go out with me if I didn't have them. But then again, Kara was different, she was the most beautiful and accepting person I have ever met.

Then I had an idea. If I could get Kara over to this earth she may be able to help us get to Zoom's earth and get Caitlin back, and possibly my powers.

 **Barry -** 'Can your friends at the DEO help build a device like the one that was on my chest when I arrived on your planet?'

 **Kara -** 'Ya, although I am not sure how to describe it to them so they can build it'

 **Barry -** 'I will send schematics, and it needs to be built right away'

 **Kara -** 'Is there something wrong?'

 **Barry -** 'Yes, I need you to come to my earth. I lost my powers and there is still a threat that can't be stopped by humans without special abilities'

 **Kara -** 'Send over the schematics, and as soon as it is built you will need to guide me on how to get there'

 **Barry -** 'Already sent'

I turned to look at Cisco, with a smile on my face. not only was it because I got to talk to Kara, it was also because I may have just figured out a way to stop Zoom once and for all.

(Kara's POV)

After receiving the blueprints from Barry I sent them to Alex. I was rushing out of my office when I bumped into Dana,

"Sorry Dana, is Mrs. Grant in her office?" I quickly asked

"ummm.. Yes, I was just going to get her a coffee. Would you like one?"

I was still in a hurry so I quickly responded, "No thank you"

I practically ran to Mrs. Grant's office, pausing at the door to make sure I wasn't going to interrupt anything. When I saw Mrs. Grant looking at proofs, I made my way into her office.

"Mrs. Grant, could I possibly take a week off, I have some family matters I need to take care of they are urgent."

Mrs Grant looked at me briefly before looking back at the proofs before answering, "Yes, that should be fine, I no longer require your assistance full time so that should be alright."

I was a little shocked by her answer, I was prepared to beg for the days off. But seeing as I did not need to beg I just thanked her and left the office.

I flew to the DEO, where Alex was already working on the blueprints I had sent over to her. When I arrived I walked into her lab where she was working on the device.

"Hey, thank you for doing this" I said walking to the opposite side of the table directly in front of her.

She looked up from the device and leaned against the desk behind her, "Why am I making this thing, and I know you got it from someone else because you would not be able to come up with this on your own. No offence."

"If you must know it is from Barry, he has requested my help with a matter on his earth and it is urgent, so I need that thing to get to his earth." I replied

Alex stopped working and looked up at me, "He is from a parallel earth?" she asked in disbelief placing the tools she was using on the table.

"Ya sorry I forgot to mention that part, when you were finding Jeremiah he accidentally arrived on this earth, I helped him get back after he helped me defeat Livewire when she escaped. On his earth they refer to him as the Flash."

Alex started working on the device again, "Well, how long will this visit take?"

"I have gotten the week off from work, so possibly a week" Alex looked up from the device to stare at me. "What?"

"What if a fort roz escapee is loose and we need you back?' She asks putting down the tools they were in her hands.

"We were taking those aliens down long before I came to the DEO you will be fine for a week. How long will it take to make that thing?"

Alex shook her head before going back to work on the device, "A couple hours without constant pestering"

I took that as a hint to leave her to build the device. I headed out into National city to see if there was anyone that needed help. I was not totally focused due to the fact that Barry had lost his powers and was in trouble.

A couple hours later, after helping with a pile up and a robbery, Alex sent me a text telling me the device was finished. Immediately flew to the DEO were I quickly made my way to her lab. She was on her computer and the device was on the table beside her. She turned around to look at me,

"So how does this thing work?' She asked.

I just shrugged and said,"Barry is going to walk me through it when I get to a place where I can run or fly really fast and not hit anything." I walked over to the table and picked up the device. I started to head out of the room when Alex said,

"Be careful, I won't be able to get to you if you are hurt" Alex got up, walked over to me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I returned it.

"I will I promise" With that I walked out the lab doors and took off into the sky heading for an open space,where I would be able to fly fast enough to get to Barry.

I touched down on the grass and pulled out my phone. I shot a quick text to Barry asking him how I would use the device to get to his earth.

After a couple moments I received a reply explaining how to vibrate at a certain rate to get to his earth. It took a couple minutes to get it right. I then attached the device to my chest and started vibrating my whole body at the same rate as my hand. Once I was ready, I darted forward as fast as I could. A breach opened up in front of me and I ran straight into it. Hoping that on the other side I would be on Barry's earth.

(Barry's POV)

After I had sent a text to Kara I sat back in my chair, wondering if the replica her sister made would work.

After about an hour Cisco had his head on the desk and was starting to doze off. I was still working on a plan to find Caitlin and stop Zoom using Kara's powers. All of a sudden there was a hand on my shoulder and I spun my chair around.

Standing in front of me was none other than Kara Danvers in her Supergirl outfit.

Her smile grew and she crossed her arms, "So what's the plan?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here is the next chapter, don't forget to comment.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **(Barry's POV)**

"Is this your super friend you have been saying is going to help us?" Cisco asked moving away from his computer.

I rolled my chair out of the way so Cisco could see Kara standing there, still in her supergirl outfit.

"Cisco meet Kara, Aka supergirl" I grinned as I watched Cisco look Kara over.

She was beautiful and always has a gentle smile on. Kara was elegant and brave, after our first date I wondered how I got so lucky to have her with me.

When Cisco finished looking Kara over, he asked the question I knew he had been waiting to ask, "What powers do you have? because we need someone that can beat a super fast villain that the Flash has yet to defeat"

Kara looked over to me and I spoke up, " She has heat vision, X-Ray vision, super hearing, and freeze breath. She can run and fly at about the same speed as me. She also has super strength and is invulnerable"

Cisco's mouth dropped open from shock, he just stared at Kara without blinking. I could tell the staring was making Kara feel uncomfortable so I let out a cough, and Cisco snapped out of his trance.

"How did you get all those powers? Did you get effected by the particle accelerator explosion as well?"

I let out a slight laugh then answered for Kara, "No, Kara is an alien"

Kara and I were not prepared for Cisco to fall out of his chair. He stood up and sat back down in his chair rubbing his forehead,

"You are telling me she's an actual alien?" Me and Kara both nodded our heads, both of us grinning at the way Cisco was taking down all this information. Cisco leaned back in his chair , "I shouldn't be surprised by anything anymore, but meeting someone from another planet is something I never thought I would do. Now how about we get a plan together so we can get Caitlin and your powers back."

Kara took a seat next to me and I began brainstorming ideas, none would work. It was 2 hours later when Kara came up with an idea that could potentially work with a couple of tweaks. "What if we draw him back to this earth and put a tracker on him, then I could follow him to his lair."

Cisco raised his hand up like he was asking permission to speak, "How will we get him back here? and I don't think we could get a tracker on him without him noticing"

Cisco had a point, but to every problem there is a solution, "We could send Kara to his earth and spread a rumor that the flash was running around trying to find him, and if he thinks that I still have my powers the curiosity will get him back here to check it out." I said leaning back in my chair.

Cisco nodded at the idea then we both started trying to come up with an idea for a tracker.

"What if I convince him to take me? he doesn't know I have powers, and once I get there I could grab Caitlin and get back to this earth with her." Kara interjected.

Cisco seemed to like the idea, "Wow, not bad. How will we convince him to take you though?"

"I could pretend to hate Barry and maybe try and get him to take me with him?" Kara was coming up with amazing ideas but this idea wouldn't work because from my experience and through conversations with her friends I knew she was a bad liar.

"You are not the best lying Kara" I said chucking so she wouldn't think I was putting her down.

She seemed to think for a second before speaking again, "You said he hates you right Barry?"

"Yep" I answered

"Well what if I act like your girlfriend and we act all hugs and hearts, then he just might take me to hurt you"

Cisco jumped in quickly, "I thought you said she wasn't a good actor, why do you think this way will work?"

I looked over at Kara and then back at Cisco before replying, "Well it wouldn't be acting as much as true feeling"

Kara's cheeks started to go pink, and Cisco saw, "Are you telling me that you two are actually a couple?"

"Well we went on a date, but I would like to call her my girlfriend" I replied

I turned to see Kara looking at me with a smile on her face, and I knew she was okay with the idea. I turned again to look back at Cisco before saying, "Okay let's set this lan in motion, seeing as it's the only one we have at the moment. " and with that we all got to work going over the details and working out the problems that could come up in our plan to get Caitlin back from Zoom.

 **(Zoom's POV)**

How was this even possible I was hearing rumors that The Flash had his powers back. I took them from that child, he shouldn't have them. The rumors were probably not true, it would be impossible for him to have his powers.

I ran around my earth enjoying my new speed, but my mind couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of The Flash having his powers still. I couldn't take it anymore, I have to see if the rumors were true and if they were I would just have to find another way to destroy The Flash.

I sped up and jumped through the breach to his earth.

 **(Kara's POV)**

I had just gotten back from earth 2 as Barry and Cisco call it. When I arrived at the lab there were a couple people there that I did not recognize. When they all stopped talking and looked at me Barry, who had his back to me, turned around. I didn't know who they were, but Barry wasn't acting as if they were the enemy and he didn't seem worried that they saw me standing here in my supergirl costume. I used my super speed to quickly get changed into some new clothes that Barry had bought me. We both decided I should look like Kara Danvers, because Zoom would be a little skeptical about me wearing a costume and not having powers.

Once I was finished I slipped on the glasses and walked over to stand beside Barry.

"Everyone this is Kara she is going to help get Caitlin back." Barry announced putting his arm around my shoulder.

When he held me I always felt protected and safe in his arms. They all shared their hellos before the older guy spoke up, "So you have super speed like Barry, anything else?" he asked.

I turned my head to look at Barry, "Should I be prepared to catch someone else that faints?"

Barry just let out laugh and Cisco looked down at the floor from embarrassment. The new people were staring at us probably wondering what we were talking about.

"Aside from super speed Kara also has super strength , X-Ray vision, Heat Vision, Freeze breath, super hearing, she can fly and is also invulnerable" Barry concluded waiting for their reactions.

Nobody else fainted, but they all stared at me in shock. I could tell they were not expecting me to have all those abilities. Once they were done staring at me, they looked back over at Barry.

"Did she get hit by the explosion as well? and what earth is she from?" asked a girl that looked about as old as Barry.

"She is from another earth that I went to by accident, not sure what to call that earth. As for her powers she did not get them from the explosion." Barry replied, leaving the part about me being an alien out, in case I didn't want them to know.

"Then where did she get her powers from?" She asked

"I am am from a different planet that was called Krypton" I said waiting for their suprised reactions.

She looked at me with a really confused expression and said, "So you are and alien?" and with that I just nodded.

"My real name is Kara Zor-El" It was not often I said my full name because I just went by Kara now, it was nice to have been able to keep my original name even on this planet.

The girl help out her hand and I reached over and shook her hand, "I am Iris West and this is my dad Joe"

After the introductions we got on to talking, they mainly asked me questions about my planet and my powers. Barry kept his arm around my waist the whole time making me feel comfortable. After about 2 hours a chatting I had learned some things about Barry and some funny stories about Barry from when he was younger. We also went over the plan with them, so they were aware if Zoom arrived.

We were all still sitting around in chairs around the lab talking when I started to hear a weird noise. Barry noticed my shift in focus and turned to look at me. I looked back at him, and was about to explain when figure dressed in black stopped in front of everyone. His mask was a little scary and had lightning bolts on his ears and on the middle of his chest like Barry's costume only black.

Barry pushed me behind him and stood in front of me. That's when I realized who was standing in front of us, Zoom. I grabbed a hold of Barry's hand and moved behind his back out of his sight. I was supposed to act like a defenceless girlfriend.

"So Flash, I hear you have your powers again. I know this can't be possible because I took all your powers" The man in black stated in a low voice.

"Barry, who is that?" I asked hoping that Barry understood that I was trying to make myself a target.

Before Barry could respond I was grabbed and was immediately standing in front of everyone with the masked figure still holding my arm.

"I am Zoom, and who might you be?" He asked in a tone that made my body shiver.

I didn't know what to tell him, so I decided to tell him my name on my earth, "K-Kara D-Danvers" I added an intentional stutter to give of the perception that I was scared.

Barry then spoke up with a firm voice and took a step forward, "Let her go, she has nothing to do with this"

Zoom looked at Barry studying him, "Well, well, well. It looks like the flash finally got a girlfriend" Zoom stood directly behind me and his arm snaked around my waist.

Barry's stance changed and he became tensed and his expression changed to anger. I wasn't the only one who noticed, because Zoom moved his head so it was close to mine and said, "Well Allen, I think I will be leaving. And maybe I will take her with me."

Our plan was working he was going to take me with him. Barry started to run at Zoom, and with that I was moving extremely fast through the air. I closed my eyes a couple seconds later I felt my feet hit the ground and I stumbled when Zoom let me go. I opened my eyes to find I was in a cave like room.

"I would get comfortable, you are going to be here for awhile" and after Zoom said that he left in a flash.

I continued to examine the room, walking around and checking it out. I turned a corner and saw a woman sitting on a bed chained to it with a plate of food in front of her. She was staring at me and I hurried over.

"Caitlin?" I asked

"How do you know my name?" She asked moving backwards on the bed.

I moved closer to the bed and said, "I am a friend of Barry's. We are getting out of here"

She looked at me confused, "How are you going to get me out of here?"

I grabbed the chains that were around her wrist and broke them off easily. She go off the bed and we were heading back the way we came when Zoom appeared in front of us. I instinctively held Caitlin behind me.

"How did you get her out of those chains?" he asked, staring at me.

"I picked the lock" I replied easily.

Zoom flashed away and was right back in front of me within a second. He was holding the broken chain in his hand, "This doesn't look like it was just picked. What powers do you have?" He stepped closer to me but I held my stance. I was not going to act defenseless any longer, I needed to get Caitlin out of here.

All of a sudden Zoom lunged at me not using his super speed, big mistake on his part. I grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the closest wall. He regained a standing position, "wow you are pretty strong. I guess that is your super power than" He was laughing as he approached me again.

"That's not all" I said as I used my super speed to run at him and I kicked him in the leg and punched him in the face, he flew into another wall.

"Oh so you are super strong and super fast, impressive. But you are not fast enough." Zoom used his superspeed to grab me and throw me at a wall. I got up almost immediately when I noticed I couldn't see Caitlin. Then I looked over my shoulder to see her holding a gun pointing it at Zoom,

"Stop, let us go or I will shoot you" She said.

Zoom sped in front of her and quickly grabbed the gun out of her hand.

"You wouldn't shoot me, and even if you could I am to fast." Zoom pointed the gun at me and fired.

The bullet easily deflected off at me, and he looked at me surprised, "Exactly how many powers do you have?" He asked holding the gun at his side.

I grinned, "Too many to count" I knew he was going to use his speed against me so I quickly started freezing the ground around me turning it into ice. He tried running at me put slipped and slid into the wall. I knew I wouldn't have much time so I grabbed Caitlin and ran out the entrance and flew up in the air. I flew to an open area, and touched down.

"Where did you meet Barry again?" Caitlin asked

I laughed a little, "I will tell you when we are on earth 1.

And with that I used my super speed to shed my cover clothes and I was left standing there in my supergirl costume. I had the world jumping device on under my clothes. I picked up Caitlin and started to run as fast as I could.

 **(Barry's POV)**

We were ll waiting in the lab for Kara, nobody moved for about an hour and a half. I was starting to get worried that something had happened and was getting more anxious by thee second.

Suddenly Kara appeared with Caitlin in her arms. She put her down on the ground and remained standing in front of us. Cisco walked over to Caitlin and hugged her I did as well before heading over and standing in front of Kara.

"Are you alright?" I asked her standing in front of her

Kara leaned in and kissed me on the lips before pulling back and adding, "Now I am"

We both smiled, and I wrapped my arm around her waist and we joined the rest of the group.

Caitlin looked over to Kara and me and asked, "So Barry, you have a super girlfriend? In which case I don't even know her name"

"Caitlin this is Kara Zor-El, her name on earth is Kara Danvers." I said still holding Kara close.

Kara smiled, "So now all we need to do is get Barry's powers back"

I smiled before replying, "And I already have a plan."


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for the wait on this chapter, I was stuck on what to write and couldn't come up with anything. I had some motivation from other stories and I just got back to it. Thank you for staying with the story and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Chapter 5**

(Kara's POV)

"Can you explain this 1 more time, what this device is that took you 3 hours to make?" I asked

Barry let out a sigh before answering, "When this device is attached to Zoom and he is running around, he will start to lose his speed until it's all sucked into the vial attached. Then you grab the vile and bring it to me, then I have my powers back."

"It can't be that simple Barry, for starters how do we attach this thing to him without him knowing?" Cisco asked

"Well I still need to figure out a solution to that, most likely we will need a distraction" Barry replied turning back around in his chair looking at the device in his hand.

Caitlin was the next to speak up, "Zoom seemed interested in Kara's powers maybe we could get him close enough to Kara so that she can attack him, while slipping the device onto him. Then she could fly away and Zoom will try to follow her which will drain his powers."

"That sounds like…." I was cut off by Barry

"No, it's dangerous for her to confront him. Any other ideas?"

"Barry I am indestructible, I highly doubt that he can hurt me" I interjected looking at him hoping to change his mind.

In response he let out another sigh and nodded his head

"Ok then that's how we will do this. When he loses his powers where should I bring him?" I asked

"Just bring him back here, we have a place to keep him" Barry replied leaning back in his chair.

Everyone went back to working around the lab, except for Joe, Wally and Iris. They were talking with each other. There was still a tension in the room waiting for Zoom to return.

As I was staring at the entrance to the room, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I realized they were Barry's and I turned around in his arms. He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away to look into my eyes,

"Thank you for coming to save the day Supergirl" Barry smiled as he leaned in again and gave me another kiss, this time a little bit longer.

"Anytime Flash" I replied with a laugh before continuing the kiss.

There was a cough behind us and we both pulled away, my cheeks turning pink. Barry walked over to his desk and grabbed the device before walking over to me and handing me it.

"What about you guys, I don't want you and your friends getting hurt by him. Is there anywhere you guys can go before he shows up?" I asked looking around the room at everyone else.

"Yes there is a secret room that No One outside of this room knows about." Barry turned to everyone else and began, "Guys we should move to the safe room before he shows up, just in case he decides to target one of us"

Everyone started walking towards where we were standing when I was suddenly grabbed and flying through a wall. Once I regained my bearings I raced back through the hole and grabbed the guy's throat and flung him to the other side of the room. Before he could get to the others I surrounded the floor around them in ice so he couldn't get to them without slipping, but when I turned back around I was punched in the face and hit the ground. Before I could get up he grabbed me by the throat and put me against the wall. I was struggling to breath when he let out a sick laugh.

"Wow, I have never seen a metahuman as strong and powerful as you. But once again you are not nearly strong enough." Zoom laughed putting more pressure on my throat.

Through gasping breaths I said,

"You have no idea how strong I am"

And with that I stared shot my heat vision into his arms, and once he released me I shot another blast of heat vision into his chest. When he was on the ground I ran over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, slipping the device on him. While I did that he kicked me back and stood up, and we were standing face to face,

"You want a race, I will give you one" After I said that I ran as fast as I could out the door and through the streets, trying to get away from the population.

When I was running I saw him catching up so I turned quickly and started doing zigzag patterns, he caught up to me and grabbed my cape, throwing me into a hill. I didn't want to show him that I could fly, so as I got up to run again he grabbed my shoulder and he started to vibrate his hand so it was just a blur. Before I could do anything he stuck his hand through my lower abdomen and took it back out. I fell to my knees in a tremendous amount of pain.

"Not so invincible now are you" He gave a quick chuckle before speeding off back towards the lab.

I tried to get up but fell again onto my back this time, not able to get up.

 **(Barry's POV)**

I had grabbed one of the special boots that Wells had created to stop speedsters from running. Cisco was working on his computers trying to locate where they went. As I turned around to see if Cisco had anything Zoom appeared back in the room, which made me start to worry about Kara.

"Well that was a fun little race, I think I won however." Zoom ran over to me taking the weapon out of my hand.

"What did you do to her?" I wasn't sure I was ready for the answer, my voice was shaking as I considered the possibilities.

Zoom pushed me into a wall before replying,

"Your girlfriend won't bother me anymore."

After he said that out of the corner of my eye I saw Wells step in and quickly put the boot on Zooms leg immobilizing him. Once zoom was on the ground I grabbed the device and ran to the machine that drained his powers. Once it was hooked up I jumped on the treadmill running as fast as he could. Slowly my speed returned, after 3 minutes I stopped and stepped off the treadmill. I used my speed to get back to the room where everyone else was, to find Zoom standing there with Caitlin in front of him, his arm around her neck.

"So you stole your powers back Barry, too bad. I am going to need you to step back on that machine and give them back or else you will never see Caitlin again. Now that your girlfriend can't save her, she will be stuck with me." Zoom's voice was more forceful this time, leaving no room for negotiation.

I knew I had to make the same choice as before, I couldn't let him take Caitlin, "Okay, you win, just let her go" I replied

"No I think I will keep her right here until you finish, I wish there was someway to drain your girlfriends powers. I kind of wish that I didn't kill her just because of that reason" Zoom let out a twisted laugh

When Zoom mentioned killing her I felt my heart shatter. I haven't known Kara for that long but the feeling of losing her was overwhelming. I have never felt the love I felt for Kara with anyone else. My blood started to boil from the fact that I was standing right in front of her killer. All I could process in my had was different ways to kill Zoom painfully.

I looked over at the group, seeing them all staring at me. I could tell that Joe saw the fire in my eyes because he slowly started to shake his head, telling me not to do what I was thinking of doing. I turned my head back around to face Zoom, but when I was about to talk, Zoom was suddenly flying through the air and crashing through a wall. Caitlin still standing where she was frozen in place by fear.

My heart was put back in place at the sight of Kara standing in front of me. But I began to worry when I saw her hand on her side and she looked like she was going to pass out.

Kara walked over to where Zoom was on the ground and picked him up by his throat. She punched him in the face until he fell unconscious, then she let him fall to the ground. Kara staggered backwards then fell to her knees breathing deeply.

I ran over to her, but when I was about to take her to the med bay she put her hand on my shoulder,

"Get Zoom to a place that will hold him first, I will be fine"

I just nodded my head and proceeded to take Zoom to the cellde for speedsters. When I got back, Kara was lying on her back her eyes shut.

Caitlin looked up at me when I was standing next to her,

"She is just resting, but to be sure we should get her to the med bay to keep an eye on her vitals."

I carefully lifted her up and brought her to the med bay. Caitlin walked in 3 minutes later and hooked Kara up the the machines. Once she was done she turned to me,

"I am going to lay down and send everyone else home. If anything changes let me know"

Once Caitlin walked out of the room I pulled a chair up to the bed and took a seat, carefully taking her hand in mine,

"I am so glad that you are okay" I let a single tear slide down my cheek as I leaned forward to press a soft kiss to her forehead.

I sat back and watched as she slept peacefully, just watching her chest rise up and down telling me that she was alive and that was all I needed.

 **I am going to attempt to update at least once a week, maybe even more depending on how much time I have. Thank you for continuing to read this story, I really appreciate the interest you guys are showing in the story. I hope you continue to review.**

 **Also if you have something you would like to see happen in this story, please let me know so I can add it (If at all possible).**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter may be a little boring, but I am working on some more interesting chapters with more action.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **(Kara's POV)**

I woke up with a weight on my arm, I looked to my left to see Barry asleep with his head resting on my arm. I decided not to wake him because he needs the rest, so I laid still watching him. After a couple minutes Caitlin walked in. I help a finger to my lip, letting her know that Barry was still asleep. She walked over to my right side and began looking at the screen of the machines I was hooked up to,

"How are you feeling?" She asked in a whisper.

"Better, thank you" I replied

Barry woke up, probably by the quiet conversation. He lifted his head to see that I was awake and looking at him with a smile.

"Hey, how long have you been awake?" He asked rubbing his eyes

"Not long" I replied sitting forward

Barry put his hand on my back just incase I was unsteady,

"Hey easy, that fight with Zoom must have taken a lot out of you because you collapsed right after knocking him out. You should rest a little more."

I smiled at Barry before leaning over to give him a kiss on the lips. As soon as we parted I added,

"I feel much better, really my cells used a lot of energy to heal me before coming to take out Zoom"

Barry shot me a look of concern before asking,

"What did he do to you?"

I shrugged,

"He made his hand vibrate before sticking it into my stomach, it hurt quite a bit but now it doesn't. I am fine Barry"

Barry's eyes showed his rage so I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. By the time we parted the fire in his eyes were gone.

"Look at us, we have only been on one date and we are always kissing each other" I said chuckling

Barry looked at the floor, "I am so…" before he could finish I put a finger under his chin and lifted it so he would look at me.

"Barry don't worry, you are actually a great kisser and I do not mind" I chuckled

Barry pulled me into a longer more passionate kiss,

"I am so glad you are okay. Zoom said he killed you and I swear I would have killed him, I still want to kill him for hurting you." Barry proclaimed looking into my eyes.

"You can't get rid of me that easy Scarlet Speedster" I said trying to lighten up the mood

"Another power to add to your list will be super healing, you cells repaired the damage done by his hand within a couple minutes." Caitlin added turning to look at me.

"I might have been able to heal faster if it was day, I get my powers from the sun. When I am knocked out or hurt my sister usually puts me under solar lamps to help my cells recharge." I stated

Caitlin wrote something down on the paper she was holding,

"Well I will get Cisco to order some solar lamps for the lab if you are going to be a regular visitor to this earth. I am going to go tell Cisco to do that know, you two better behave and take it easy Kara your cells may still be recharging." with that Caitlin walked out of the room leaving me and Barry alone.

"Well I don't know about you but I am kind of hungry" I started swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

Barry put his hand on my shoulder,

"I can get you food, you just lay here and rest. I don't want you passing out on me"

"Barry I am fine" I replied continuing to try and stand up

"Please Kara, it will put my mind at ease knowing that you are rested up and your cells are recharged. Getting you breakfast is the least I can do for you after you saved my earth from Zoom. Think of it as breakfast in bed." Barry said placing his hand on my cheek.

I let out a long sigh,

"Fine I will stay here until you get back"

Barry leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before leaving.

Once he was out of the room I laid back down on the bed and waited for his return. Barry was perfect, he understands the superhero life, he is the perfect gentleman, and to top it all of he is handsome. The only problem would be the long distance, his world needs him and my world needs me, there would be no way that one of us could move to another universe.

About 5 minutes later Barry had arrived back with two big bags of food,

"Here we go, thank you for staying put while I got this." Barry said while handing out the food from the bags.

I accepted a breakfast burrito while replying,

"You were only gone for a couple minutes" I replied taking a bite out of the burrito

We both sat in silence as we ate, occasionally glancing at one another giving a quick smile then went back to eating. When we were both done I asked Barry,

"Am I aloud to get out of bed now?"

He laughed before replying, "Not sure I could stop you if you wanted to"

I stepped out of bed and stretched my legs. Barry also stood up just in case I was going to fall. I managed not to fall, but my lower abdomen did have a faint pain. I guess it is still healing, but I will not mention that to Barry or he will start to worry and make me lay back down.

Barry and I walked back to the part of the lab that Zoom had attacked us in. Once we were there I saw Cisco on his computer and Caitlin just watching him as he typed away on the keyboard. A couple more steps into the room and Caitlin turned to greet us,

"Hey Kara, Is there any pain since you got up?"

"I am fine, fully healed." I replied walking over to where they were working.

Cisco turned around and just stared at me. After a couple seconds of looking me over he said, "I guess you are indestructible. It is probably next to impossible to kill you."

I just shrugged and looked over to where Barry was, he was sitting in a chair beside Cisco.

"When do you need to get back to your earth?" Barry asked

I could see his smile fade at the mention of me going back to my universe, "I have a week off and I have only been here a day. I thought I was going to be here longer, so I don't have to go back until Tuesday"

Once I mentioned that I didn't have to go back for 6 more days Barry's smile grew wide, "well if you would like to stay, you are more than welcome to"

I just gave a quick nod, "Ya I would love to stay in this universe just a little while longer"

At that moment someone walked in that I didn't recognize, and I was still in my supergirl costume.

"I don't think we had a chance to meet before Zoom arrived, I am Dr. Harrison Wells."

I walked over to him and took the offered hand and shook it, "Kara Zor-El"

"So I have witnessed some of your abilities Kara, I was wondering the limits to them. For example your strength, how much can you lift? 5 Tons?" Dr. Wells asked

Barry let out a laugh, "She can lift way more than that Wells"

Dr. Wells looked over to Barry who had a big smile plastered face, then looked back at me. "How much can you lift?" He asked

"Well I threw an alien prison into space, and General Lane said it weighed like one million tons. I am not sure exactly how much it weighed." I responded.

Cisco and Caitlin looked at me shocked. Barry was still smiling wide at their expressions.

"I am not sure we have something heavy enough to test your strength then. What about your heat vision?" Dr. Wells didn't seem like someone one gets shocked easily, and it was a safe bet that my powers fascinated him.

"I can warm up a coffee or melt metal" I always warm up Mrs. Grants coffee in the morning so that I didn't get yelled at for giving her cold coffee.

After another hour of chatting about my various abilities everyone went back to work, and me and Barry were left alone in the break room.

"I should probably head back to my earth to give my sister something to contact me with. When I left I told her that the DEO could handle things for a week, but I should have left some form of communication just in case." Barry seemed to understand what I was saying.

"I could have Cisco whip up another one of those phones that we have." Barry got up from his chair and made his way back to the lab.

After a minute of waiting I was about to go to Barry when he walked back in,

"Cisco has started on the phone and it should be ready in 5 hours, so around 12:00 we could head to your earth" He added taking a seat in the chair he vacated a minute ago.

"Thank you Barry"

Barry got up and walked over to me, "You never have to thank me Kara. I would follow you anywhere"

There was something in that moment that I wanted to say. I wanted to say three words that my heart was telling me to say. He was willing to follow me where I went, and go with me even if I would be back just as quick as I left. I never thought I would find someone with my job, that I could say those three words.

I Love You


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another chapter of my story, sorry about the wait yet again**

 **Chapter 7**

 **(Barry's POV)**

I stopped in the middle of a field after going through the breach. After a couple seconds another breach opened up and Kara was beside me smiling.

"Do you think that this is the right earth?" She asked looking around

I shrugged my shoulders,

"There is only one way to find out. Wanna race to your apartment?"

A huge smile appeared on Kara's face that lit up my world. She could control people with that smile, and I was already a slave to it.

"Ok on the count of three. One, Two, Three" And with that we both took off at high speed.

We were running side by side for a couple seconds before she pulled in front and as I tried to speed up she looked back and stuck out her tongue. I shook my head and started to run even faster. As we closed in on the city I past her and suddenly stopped when I reached the door of her apartment.

"I think I won that time" I stated looking over at Kara

She leaned over and kissed me. When she pulled away she said,

"I let you win"

Kara unlocked her door and walked inside with me trailing behind her. I closed the door behind me and walked further into the room.

Kara sat on the arm of the couch across from me,

"We might have to go to the DEO. I am just worried that if we go there they might shoot you or put you in a cell. You can stay here and wait if you would like, I will just be a couple minutes"

I walked the couple feet that were between us,

"I would like to meet your sister, I am sure she is going to give me the typical relationship speech."

Kara chuckled before adding,

"Her speech would be more physical than an actual conversation. Just for the record, you have been warned." Kara stood up from the couch and left the apartment with me following closely behind. Once outside the door she locked it then turned back to me, "Just follow me and don't get lost on the way."

Before I could respond she had already sped out of the building and I ran after her following her as she swerved between buildings and then we were entering a desert like area. Kara was flying just above the ground so I could still see her and not lose sight of her. Kara landed in front of a metal door sticking out of the sand and I came to a stop beside her. Me and Kara walked through the doors descending downwards into the secret military base.

 **(Kara's POV)**

Barry and I walked into the main section of the DEO, and I quickly spotted my sister standing by Vasquez. As we both walked closer Hank stopped us. Hank looked from me to Barry,

"I thought we were clear on the rule of no visitors Supergirl"

Alex turned around once she heard the commotion and started to walk over to us. Once she was standing beside Hank I explained,

"This is Barry Allen aka The Flash. I was helping him out on his Earth"

Barry stuck his hand out for Hank to take,

"It's nice to meet you. This is also not the first time I have been here"

Hank looked at me, and if he had heat vision I am pretty sure he would have killed me already. Alex shook Barry's hand next eyeing him up.

"Alex Danvers" She said shortly removing her hand from his but still looking him up and down.

Barry seemed to recognize the last name, "Oh, you are Kara's sister. It is very nice to meet you. Last time I was here I apparently just missed you before you left on your search for your father"

Alex just nodded before asking,

"I have been told that you are a hero on your earth, have any powers?"

Instead of responding Barry took off running around with a trail of lightning following before stopping back in front of Alex, "I am what we refer to as a speedster. I got my powers when a particle accelerator exploded and at the same time I got hit by lightning."

"How many super powered heroes do you have on your earth?' Alex asked

"We have a few super powered heroes, some that use magic, and some without any powers or anything at all but have enough skill to get the job done. Although the ones that don't have powers tend to have a tragic past." Barry concluded

"So Kara, are you staying or are you still helping Barry?" Alex asked folding her arms in front of her.

"Actually, I came back to give you this." I handed her the phone before continuing, "It is a way to contact me when I am on Barry's earth if things were to get out of control."

Alex looked the phone over, before lowering her hand and staring at Barry again,

"Barry can I have a quick chat with you for a moment?" Alex asked

Barry nodded before following Alex, she turned around a corner with Barry on her heels. I turned back to Hank and he was staring daggers at me,

"What?"

"No more visitors, this is not a museum."

I crossed my arms over my chest and responded,

"He was the one who helped me defeat LiveWire and my evil ex coworker."

Hank shook his head and walked away back towards the computers at the front, and I followed close behind.

It had been 10 minutes before Alex and Barry returned. Alex had a pleased grin on her face, and Barry quickly shuffled behind me so that I was between him and Alex. Looking at the grin on Alex's face I asked,

"What did you do to him?"

"I just had a quick talk with your boyfriend" Alex replied

I looked to Barry and asked him, Barry looked over my shoulder before quickly responding,

"Ya, it was just a friendly chat. She didn't threaten to kill me or anything if I hurt you"

I looked back to Alex, who was trying to act innocent. Deciding that it would be best if I asked Barry what happened when not in the presence of my over protective sister I dropped the subject for now.

"We have to get back to Barry's earth, but I will be back by the end of the week" I said walking up to Alex and pulling her into a hug.

She responded by wrapping her arms around me and hugging me tighter,

"Be safe" Alex said releasing me from her grip.

I nodded before glancing over at Barry. After a quick glance back at Alex I took off back to the field we were at when we arrived back. Barry stopped beside me,

"So to get back you just vibrate the same way as you did the first time. I will see you there"

Barry leaned over and kissed me before he sped off into a breach that opened. I started vibrating my body and after a couple seconds I sped off and went through a breach similar to the one Barry just went through.


End file.
